Automotive lamps are becoming more aesthetically inclined. Customers expect a vehicle to have a certain appearance, in addition to being legal and providing functionality. Therefore, manufacturers of automotive lamps need to provide all of these features. However, it can be difficult to satisfy a customer's aesthetic desires and still be legal and functional. For example, a tail lamp can be made of a particular color and design, but light rays still need to travel through the color and design deposited onto a base substrate or lens.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as conventional art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as conventional art against the present disclosure.